


Scary Close

by ceralynn



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceralynn/pseuds/ceralynn
Summary: Rhett speaks to his tree. Set during the Bleak Creek doc, inspired bythis gifset.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Scary Close

"Spoke to the tree again today."

They're in bed when Rhett says it, after a long day of filming, Link's limbs sprawled over him like a blanket while his head rests in the crook of Rhett's neck.

"What'd you tell it?"

"What do you think I told it?"

Link shifts, nuzzles thoughtfully.

"That you did everything that you set out to do," he says. "You went out and made something of yourself, something you're proud of. You did even better than you imagined, and you still can't believe how lucky you got."

"You're so close. Like, scary close."

Link giggles. "What'd you tell the tree?"

"Finally told it I fell in love with you."

Rhett feels tears where Link's eyelashes tickle his neck, only holds him closer.

\--


End file.
